


now you could say I've got a gift of sorts

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re so fuckin’ cute when you get turned down.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	now you could say I've got a gift of sorts

Roy flops on the end of Tim’s bed, wiggles a twizzler at him and Tim reaches down and snatches it from him, bites off the tip like it’s done him some kind of injustice. Roy giggle and rolls over, pressing his nose into Tim’s belly. 

“The fuck are you laughing at,” Tim grumbles.

“You,” Roy says, crawling into a sitting position, then throwing his leg over Tim’s waist and taking the playstation controller out of his hands. He leans down and tongues the silver ring in Tim’s nipple, feels Tim’s fingers tighten in his hair and hold him there. “You’re so fuckin’ cute when you get turned down.”

Tim pushes Roy back by his forehead and glares. “Go fuck yourself.”

“No really,” Roy grins. “You get this sexy vein right here,” he pushes his fingers under Tim’s jaw, grinds down on him. “And this wrinkle in your forehead that makes you actually look more than twelve.”

Tim flips him off and tries to push him off and they end up wrestling on the bed for the next ten minutes, jabbing each other with elbows and knees, rolling around and pulling each other’s hair until Roy gets Tim flipped over, scrapes his teeth over his neck and Tim moans and grinds back against him. 

“Fuck me,” he hisses and Roy chuckles against his skin.

“And what if I say no,” Roy says, dragging his nails over Tim’s unpierced nipple. 

“You won’t,” Tim says, rubbing his ass against Roy’s dick, laughing when Roy groans into the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, shut up,” Roy grins and pushes Tim’s shorts off his hips, pulls Tim flush against his chest and curls his hand around his dick.

“Yeah,” Tim breathes out, head leaned back against Roy’s shoulder, pushing his hips into Roy’s fist.

“Geeze, you’re wet like a girl,” Roy murmurs in his ear. “Wanna fuck Jaybird so bad you can’t even stand it, can you?”

“Don’t,” Tim says, whimpering when Roy’s thumb brushes the head of his cock. “Don’t know what his fuckin’ problem is.”

“Mmm,” Roy says. “Maybe everybody’s not a slut like us?”

“Sounds boring,” Tim says. “Hey, are you gonna fuck me some time today?”

Roy laughs against his neck and pinches Tim’s nipple, leans over to grab the lube sitting on Tim’s nightstand and a condom off the floor, but Tim snatches them out of his hand when he sits back up, opens the condom and rolls it on Roy’s dick for him, smirking up at him as he squeezes lube into his hand and starts stroking him.

“Fuck, Tim,” Roy says, digging his fingers into Tim’s shoulders as Tim traces the ink on Roy’s hip with his tongue, jerking him hard and fast. “Fuck, _stop_.”

Tim pulls back and grins up at him, pushes Roy down until his head’s nearly hanging off the foot of the bed and climbs on top of him, gripping Roy’s dick and slowly sinking down on him. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Roy groans, squeezing Tim’s hips, and Tim’s nails gouge into him when he gets completed seated, throws his head back so Roy can see the marks he left earlier while they were playing poker with Dick and Jay, Tim squirming in his lap in his fucking corset and telling everyone what cards Roy had. “God you look pretty on my dick.”

“Always look pretty,” Tim gasps out, raising up and fucking himself back on Roy’s cock. “God, _Roy_.”

“Come on,” Roy says, patting Tim’s thigh. “Ride me like I know you wanna.”

 

“Yeah,” Tim says and leans back, laces his fingers with Roy’s and just starts bouncing on his dick, moaning every time Roy’s cock hits his prostate. 

“Fuck yeah,” Roy says. “ _God_. You feel so fuckin’ good. Wanna watch you ride Jay like this --”

“Shit,” Tim whines, lets go of one of Roy’s hands to wrap it around his dick. 

“Yeah,” Roy says. “Bet he wouldn’t even be able to handle you, baby. Bet you’d fuckin’ ruin him like you ruin everybody. I bet --”

“Hey guys,” Jason pushes the door open. “Have you seen the -- oh, shit. My bad --”

“ _Jay_ ,” Tim moans and his cock jerks in his hand and spills all over Roy’s chest, some of it landing on Roy’s chin, cries out as Roy just keeps fucking him through it, milking him until every last drop is spent, Jason watching him the whole time. 

 

***

 

Later, Tim runs into him in the kitchen, on a gummy worm and Red Bull run, smirks when he catches Jason staring at his mouth, leans up against the counter in his lacy panties and Roy’s Pantera shirt with the sleeves cut off and sucks the cheeto dust off his fingers. 

Jason just shakes his head and grabs the milk out of the fridge. “They make locks on doors you know,” he mutters as he pours milk over a bowl of Lucky Charms. 

“Yeah,” Tim says, groping Jason’s ass when he walks by. “I know.”


End file.
